Déjà vu
è l'ottavo episodio della Terza stagione di Lost, e il 57esimo dell'intera serie. Charlie, sospettoso ma determinato, convince Hurley ad aiutarlo per scoprire la verità su Desmond che è diventato molto strano dopo essere stato coinvolto nell'implosione della botola. Il flashback in questo episodio è insolito comparato con gli altri della serie. Altri episodi che usano questa narrazione sono , , e . Trama Flashback si “risveglia” a Londra]] Desmond si risveglia sdraiato sul pavimento e ricoperto di vernice rossa in quella che sembra essere la sua casa a Londra. Penelope, la sua fidanzata, lo soccorre accorgendosi che lui è caduto dalla scala mentre stava dipingendo il soffitto. Desmond, incredulo, non afferra immediatamente dove si trova ma, vedendo Penelope e realizzato che è tornato a casa, la bacia e la abbraccia falice. Più tardi, sono le ore 1:08, Desmond si sta vestendo per andare ad un colloquio con Charles Widmore, il padre di Penelope: l’uomo dice alla sua fidanzata che quello che lui cerca da suo padre non è un lavoro bensì il rispetto. Penelope, rassicurante, gli dice che se anche suo padre non lo ritenesse un uomo abbastanza brillante non sarebbe poi la fine del mondo. Desmond, colpito da quella frase, rimane interdetto. In quello stesso istante il forno a microonde nell’altra stanza emette un suono molto simile a quello prodotto dal timer della Stazione Cigno: Desmond rimane ancora più perplesso ma quando Penelope gli chiede cosa ci sia che non va, l’uomo risponde di aver solo avuto un deja vu. Più tardi Desmond si presenta alla reception degli uffici Widmore e dice ad una segretaria di avere un appuntamento con Charles Widmore. Mentre la donna controlla, arriva un corriere che deve fare una consegna all' 815: Desmond, sorpreso, si accorge che quei numeri gli sono familiari. Poco dopo Desmond è a colloquio nell'ufficio di Mr. Widmore. Desmond spiega all’uomo, che tiene in mano il suo curriculum vitae, di essere stato uno scenografo presso la Royal Shakespeare Company ma di non essersi mai laureato perché fu obbligato a prendersi cura dei suoi fratelli dopo la morte del padre. Con vergogna Desmond ammette anche di non avere esperienze militari. Poi, notando il modellino di una barca, Desmond si complimenta con Mr. Widmore per l’oggetto: l’uomo gli spiega che la sua azienda sta per sponsorizzare una regata in solitario intorno al mondo. Desmond ha dei flash mentali del suo naufragio sull’isola e della morte di Radzinsky. Quando poi Widmore gli offre un impiego per l'area amministrativa Desmond svela che in realtà quel colloquio era solo un pretesto per chiedergli la mano di sua figlia Penelope. Charles Widmore si complimenta con il ragazzo per il suo gesto e gli chiede se lui conosca il whisky MacCutcheon. Quando Desmond ammette di non conoscerlo Widmore, versandosi un bicchiere, gli spiega che il colonnello MacCutcheon era un eroe di guerra. Poi, portando il bicchiere alle labbra, Charles Widmore gli sussurra che lui non è nemmeno degno di bere il suo whisky, figuriamoci sposare sua figlia. Desmond, ferito e deluso, abbandona l’ufficio. incontra Charlie]] Desmond, furibondo, abbandona in tutta fretta gli uffici, si slaccia la cravatta e la scaglia a terra su un marciapiede. Improvvisamente la sua attenzione è attirata da un ragazzo che suona la chitarra per strada, qualcuno a lui familiare: avvicinatosi al ragazzo Desmond riconosce Charlie. Con la mente pervasa da una serie di deja vu in cui Desmond rivede la botola, riconosce Charlie e ripercorre gli eventi principali che hanno portato all’esplosione del Cigno Desmond dice a Charlie che loro due si conoscono. Quando Charlie, incredulo, gli dice che lui deve essere sotto gli effetti di stupefacenti, Desmond prende coscienza di ricordare tutte le cose avvenute fino a quel momento perché le ha già vissute in precedenza ed ora sta ripercorrendo un lungo deja vu. Come prova di questa Desmond riesce a prevedere lo scoppio di un temporale che si verifica pochi secondi dopo. Non riuscendo a capacitarsi delle emozioni che sta provando Desmond corre in biblioteca in cerca del suo amico Donovan che forse, grazie ai suoi studi di fisica, potrebbe spiegargli quello che gli sta succedendo. Desmond e Donovan entrano in un pub: Desmond chiede all’amico se lui crede che i viaggi nel tempo siano possibili perchè lui sta rivivendo alcuni episodi della sua vita. Donovan ribatte che i viaggi nel tempo sono pura fantasia. Improvvisamente Desmond riconosce la canzone "Make your own kind of music" che proviene del juke-box: in un lampo di lucidità Desmond riconosce quella serata e predice la rimonta della squadra dei Graybridge nella partita di calcio alla televisione e l’arrivo di lì a poco di Jimmy Lennon che, con una mazza da cricket, colpirà il barista che gli deve dei soldi. Con suo sommo stupore, però, i Graybridge non segnano e Jimmy Lennon non entra nel locale come lui si ricordava. Donovan, preoccupato, gli consiglia di lasciar perdere queste idee folli e lo spinge, se l'ama davvero, a sposare Penelope. Tornato a casa Desmond racconta a Penelope il suo rovinoso incontro con suo padre: Charles Widmore non lo considera sufficientemente qualificato. Penelope lo consola dicendogli che lei lo amerà lo stesso e questo basterà loro: la donna lo invita a festaggiare il loro amore, il giorno dopo, andando a mangiare assieme. Il giorno seguente Desmond si reca in un negozio per scegliere un anello di fidanzamento da regalare a Penelope. A servirlo trova un'anziana signora che gli consiglia, viste le ridotte possibilità economiche di Desmond, un anello con un brillante: poco vistoso ma dotato di un interessante scintilla vitale. Dopo averci pensato su un attimo Desmond decide di comprarlo: Ms. Hawking, però, ribatte seccamente che invece lui non lo comprerà perchè avrà un ripensamento. Con enorme meraviglia di Desmond la donna gli dice che lui non sposerà Penelope ma le spezzerà il cuore abbandonandola, poi intraprenderà una regata in solitario intorno al mondo, naufragherà su un’isola deserta e passerà i tre anni successivi a premere un pulsante per salvare il mondo. Se lui si opporrà al destino che è già stato scritto per lui tutte le persone del pianeta moriranno. accompagna Ms. Hawking in una passeggiata]] Desmond, completamente sconcertato dalla donna e dalle sue predizioni, acconsente ad accompagnarla per una passaggiata. Ad un certo punto Ms. Hawking gli fa notare il curioso abbigliamento di un passante che indossa un paio di scarpe rosse. Desmond dice alla donna che lei non riuscirà a fargli abbandonare Penelope ma la donna sembra sicura che in un modo o nell’altro accadrà proprio quello che lei gli ha detto. In quell’istante un’impalcatura lungo la strada crolla: fra le macerie compaiono i piedi dell’uomo dalla scarpe rosse. Quando Desmond chiede alla donna se lei sapesse che quell’uomo sarebbe morto la donna acconsente: Ms. Hawking spiega che anche se lei avesse avvisato l’uomo che stava per morire egli sarebbe stato investito il giorno seguente: l’universo trova infatti sempre il modo di correggere la sua rotta. Desmond è molto scosso dai fatti accaduti e non riesce a capire chi possa essere l'anziana signora e per quale motivo lei sappia prevedere quello che lui farà. L’uomo non crede ad una parola della donna e le conferma che lui sposerà Penelope e le regalerà l’anello. e Penelope si fanno scattare una foto]] Mentre si incammina verso l’appuntamento, Desmond osserva pensieroso un ufficio con alcuni cartelli promozionali che sponsorizzano l’esercito scozzese: un scelta di cui essere fieri. Poco dopo Desmond si incontra con Penelope lungo le rive del Tamigi. Un fotografo convince i due a farsi scattare una foto ricordo per i nipotini: come fondale i due scelgono un porto. Dopo lo scatto Desmond si ferma a fissare la foto e la riconosce come quella che lui, da quel momento in poi, porterà sempre con lui. In quel momento l’uomo comincia ad avere dei dubbi riguardo al rapporto che lo lega a Penelope e le dice che non è destino che loro stiano assieme. Penelope, spaventata dalle sue parole, gli dice che loro due si amano e quindi non hanno bisogno di nient’altro. Desmond ribatte che l’amore non basta e comincia ad accampare una serie di scuse per motivare l’impossibilità di stare assieme. Penelope, sconvolta, lo schiaffeggia e gli dice di non nascondere dietro falsi pretesti per lasciarla: in realtà lui non è altro che un codardo. Poi, in lacrime, si allontana. Desmond, furente con se stesso, getta nel fiume l'anello appena acquistato. Poco più tardi Desmond torna al pub per bere una birra e dimenticare quanto è accaduto. Proprio in quel momento il juke-boxe intona nuovamente "Make you own kind of music" e alla televisione il Graybridge vince la partita di calcio negli ultimi istanti di giochi. Al colmo dello stupore Desmond realizza di aver sbagliato serata e che è quella la sera in cui il deja vu si realizzerà. Entusiasta l’uomo si alza di scatto e si dirige verso l’uscita: in quell’istante, però, Jimmy Lennon entra nel pub armato di una mazza di cricket e si dirige verso il bancone. Desmond tenta allora di avvertire il barista di quello che sta per succedere ma viene inavvertitamente colpito dalla mazza da cricket e cade a terra perdendo i sensi. si ritrova sull’isola]] Desmond si risveglia, con sua somma disperazione, nuovamente nella giungla, sull’Isola. Incredulo di quanto ha rivisto nel deja vu, si alza e cammina nella foresta fino ad arrivare accanto ad un cratere, il punto in cui si trovava la Stazione Cigno: Desmond raccoglie da terra la foto. Fra le lacrime Desmond promette a Penelope che lui riuscirà a cambiare il corso degli eventi. Sull’Isola 200px|thumb|right|[[Desmond fa la respirazione bocca a bocca a Claire]] Desmond si dirige verso la spiaggia in cerca di Hugo e Charlie: i due sono nella tenda di Sawyer e stanno frugando fra la sua roba per vedere se riescono a recuperare qualcosa di utile. Quando Desmond li trova dice loro di seguirlo e li conduce in una radura nella foresta dove Sayid e Locke li stanno aspettando. I due informano Charlie e Hurley della morte di Eko per mano dell'Isola e gli chiedono di aiutarli a tranquillizzare il gruppo quando dovranno a dirlo a tutti. D’un tratto Desmond comincia a guardarsi attorno spaventato: Hurley lo nota e gli chiede se tutto vada bene. Improvvisamente Desmond inizia a correre come un forsennato verso la spiaggia, si getta in acqua e nuota rapidamente al largo. Locke e gli altri lo raggiungono sulla spiaggia e vedono un’altra figura in acqua, al largo: qualcuno sta affogando. Charlie, vedendo Sun che cura il piccolo Aaron, capisce che quella persona è Claire e si fa prendere dal panico: poco dopo, però, Desmond riporta Claire a riva e comincia a rianimarla. La ragazza si riprende e Desmond la porta nella sua tenda. Charlie li chiede come lui sapesse che Claire stava affogando ma Desmond non risponde. Hurley, alle sue spalle, gli sussurra che Desmond è in grado di prevedere il futuro. Più tardi, dopo essersi ripresa, Claire raggiunge Desmond per ringraziarlo di averle salvato la vita: lo trova in riva al mare mentre contempla la foto sua e di Penelope. Prima però che la ragazza possa a ringraziarlo a dover Charlie le si avvicina con Aaron in braccio e le dice che è l’ora della poppata. Più tardi Hurley e Charlie decidono di capire qualcosa di più riguardo agli strani poteri di Desmond: a questo scopo i due entrano nella tenda di Sawyer e recuperano una bottiglia di whisky con lo scopo di fare ubriacare il loro compagno per farlo parlare. Più tardi i due raggiungono Desmond sulla spiaggia e gli offrono la bottiglia per festeggiare il salvataggio di Claire: Desmond inizialmente tentenna ma quando vede che la bottiglia che gli viene offerta è una bottiglia di MacCutcheon scoppia a ridere ed accetta di bere con gli amici. Quella sera, quando gli effetti dell'alcol hanno ormai reso tutti più sciolti, Charlie chiede a Desmond come lui facesse a sapere che Claire stava annegando. Desmond svicola la domanda dicendo di averla sentita gridare ma Hurley afferma che erano troppo lontani dalla spiaggia. Charlie chiede allora a Desmond se lui sia capace di sentire anche i fulmini e, proprio per evitare che un fulmine colpisse la tenda di Claire, qualche giorno prima lui abbia costruito un parafulmine accanto alla sua tenda. La discussione degenera e, quando Charlie chiama Desmond codardo perchè crede di essere un eroe solo per aver tirato la chiave del fail-safe, l’uomo gli si scaglia addosso tentando di strangolarlo e gli chiede se vuole veramente sapere quello che è successo quando ha girato la chiave. comprende il suo triste destino da Desmond]] Hurley interviene e separa i due mentre Desmond scoppia a piangere e, in preda ai fumi dell’alcol, si dispera. Charlie accompagna Desmond nella sua tenda e gli chiede scusa per averlo chiamato codardo. Poi il ragazzo chiede a Desmond di spiegargli quello che sta succedendo. Desmond, dopo qualche tentennamento rivela a Charlie che quando lui ha girato la chiave del fail-safe tutta la sua vita gli è passata davanti agli occhi e che da quel momento in poi ha avuto una serie di flash e visioni che gli predicono il futuro. In alcuni di essi Desmond ha visto Charlie affogare mentre tentava di salvare Claire dai flutti o fulminato da un fulmine che cadeva sulla tenda di Claire. Desmond spiega a a Charlie che lui sta facendo di tutto per salvargli la vita ma non potrà proteggerlo per sempre ma solo rimandare l’inevitabile perché l’universo trova sempre il modo di correggere la rotta ed il destino di Charlie, lui l’ha visto, è quello di morire. Curiosità * Durante la pubblicità della partita di calcio che Desmond stava guardando, si possono vedere gli annunci delle Barrette Apollo, della Hanso Foundation, della Oceanic Airlines, della Casa del Pollo di Mr. Cluck, della Gannon car rentals, dei Butties diapers, della Radio RPR 103.5, della KRONOS (una reale compagnia che vende biossido di titanio) e di Exposé (serie TV). * è stato fatto un largo uso del colore rosso. * Il secondo nome di Charlie è Hieronymus. Questo nome è una variante di Geronimo (come i Geronimo Jackson) o di Jerome. Deriva dal greco antico e significa sacro nome. * Quando Desmond va a trovare il suo amico Donovan all'università, l'atrio è a forma ottagonale. * Uno dei quadri di Thomas può essere visto nell'ufficio di Charles Widmore del 1995-1996. Nel 2004 lo stesso dipinto tornò nell'appartamento di Claire e Thomas come visto nell'episodio "Un figlio". * Eloise Hawking indossa una spilla a forma di uroboro, un antico simbolo noto in alchimia. * Un verso della canzone Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da dei Beatles si riferisce a Desmond che va in un mercato e compra un anello per il suo amore, con la quale più avanti avrà dei figli. * Quando a Desmond cade addosso la lattina di vernice rossa, è visibile sull'etichetta solo il marchio FUTURE. Note di produzione * Ricompare Sun dopo essere mancata per 4 episodi. ** Nessun personaggio che è apparso nel precedente episodio compare in questo. Questo è il primo delle uniche 2 volte in cui è accaduto nella serie. La seconda puntata è la seguente. * Questo è il secondi di 5 episodi nel quale sia Jack che Kate non compaiono; gli altri sono "Gli altri 48 giorni", "Vi presento Kevin Johnson", "La bomba" e "Ciò che è morto è morto". * Questo episodio segna la prima apparizione di Eloise Hawking. * Il flashback presente in questo episodio è il secondo più lungo della serie (il primo episodio in cui è presente è "Vi presento Kevin Johnson" nel quale è più lungo di pochi secondi). Errori * Subito dopo che Desmond rianima Claire, quando Charlie chiede come sapeva che stesse affogando, c'è un errore di montaggio con la posizione di Hurley dietro a Charlie. Hurley inizia a camminare fino a Charlie, poi è tornato indietro e poi si trova di nuovo in piedi dietro Charlie. * Di fronte all'edificio delle industrie Widmore, prima che Desmond gettasse la cravatta, un uomo anziano in un abito blu cammina verso Desmond. Dopo che l'angolazione della telecamera cambia, un giovane con un vestito diverso appare dove l'uomo avrebbe dovuto essere. Quando l'inquadratura cambia di nuovo, lo stesso uomo è presente sullo sfondo. * Quando Desmond si incontra con Widmore nel suo ufficio, Desmond guarda il quadro Dharma sulla sua destra. In tutte le altre amgolazioni, il dipinto e la lampada da tavolo sono alla sua sinistra. La parola Namaste nella parte superiore del dipinto è scritta al contrario nella prima inquadratura, ma correttamente in quelle successive (sul lato sinistro), indicando che si trattava di un'inquadratura rovesciata. * Nella scena in cui Desmond incontra Charlie, esattamente quando la telecamera mostra il cartello donazione, la location cambia. Ci sono due location, la prima inizia quando Desmond sta uscendo dall'edificio e finisce al momento in cui ascolta il suono della chitarra; la seconda inizia quando mostra il cartello donazione. Le principali differenze sono: ** L'edicola verde: prima è chiuso dopo è aperto. ** Il testo sull'edicola verde: il testo ed il formato sono diversi. ** La posizione dell'edicola verde: la posizione rispetto al marciapiede è diversa. ** Il tempo: nel primo è nuvoloso e non ci sono ombre; nel secondo è soleggiato e sono visibili le ombre. ** Il lampione: dopo ha 2 striscioni su entrambi i lati. ** L'edificio Widmore: dopo sembra diverso. Dietro Desmond e le altre persone c'è una parete grigia con linee orizzontali. * Un gran numero di imprecisioni sono presenti nelle scene ambientate a Londra: per esempio il taxi in stile statunitense, una piccola cupola e altri edifici non identificati sulla riva sud del Tamigi, un pub inglese totalmente in stile statunitense, carrelli di cibo che fanno parte del turismo immaginario ed idealizzato di Londra, ecc. ** Questo è stato un problema di produzione di Lost, in quanto la serie è stata girata interamente alle Hawaii.thumb|right|Royal Scots Poster * Il poster del reclutamento dei reggimenti reali scozzesi presenta un errore di ortografia in quanto è presente la parola honor dell'inglese statunitense invece di honour dell'inglese britannico, come sarebbe affisso nel Regno Unito. Il soldato nella foto sta tenendo un fucile USA (non un SA80A2 britannico) e indossa un casco statunitense. Oltre a questo, il soldato indossa una bandiera scozzese sulla spalla quando, in realtà, come parte dell'esercito britannico, avrebbe dovuto indossare la Union Jack. * Nella scena con Charlie, il taxi dietro di lui ha numero di registrazione AE01 * * * 'del 2001, che in Inghilterra non esiste. Le prime targhe di immatricolazione del 2001 usavano il vecchio sistema di numerazione, indicato da una Y all'inizio. Dal settembre 2001, le targhe di immatricolazione hanno il numero 51, è stato solo nel 2002 che introdussero il numero con uno zero nella parte anteriore 02, quindi ha una targa falsa. Si possono vedere passare sullo sfondo una Mini rossa ed un autosnodato che non furono introdotti fino al giugno 2002. * Il suono della sirena non è nella versione inglese. * è presente, durante la pubblicità della partita di calcio del 1996, una pubblicità della serie Exposè ma la quarta stagione venne girata nel 2004, rendendo improbabile che Exposè fosse presente fin da allora. ** Tuttavia la serie del 2004 potrebbe essere un reboot della serie precedente anche se una distanza di soli 4 anni al massimo, sembra improbabile. * La Fotografia di Desmond è diversa da quella usata prima e da allora. Qui indossa una camicia diversa, di colore arancione rispetto al rosso brillante dell'originale. L'originale copriva il collo mentre qui è nudo. Lo sfondo è diverso, come la posizione di Penny e la sua espressione facciale. * Quando Charlie parla del fulmine che colpisce il parafulmine fuori dalla tenda di Claire dice che venne colpito due ore dopo. Tuttavia, negli eventi originali, Desmond pianta il parafulmine solo pochi minuti prima che inizi a piovere ed il fulmine lo colpisca. Tematiche Ricorrenti thumb|Desmond predice la pioggia * Il flashback di Desmond inizia con l'inquadratura del suo occhio sinistro. * Desmond piange sulla fotografia, dispiacendosi. (Redenzione) * Appena dopo che Eloise e Desmond vedono l'Uomo dalle scarpe rosse, quest'ultimo viene ucciso dal crollo di un'impalcatura. (Morte) * Penny dice a Desmond che suo padre è troppo sciocco per capire, il che implica che il suo rapporto con lui non è ideale. (Problemi familiari) * Desmond, nel sul suo flashback, parla con Charlie. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Dopo che Desmond parla a Charlie, comincia a piovere. * Penny dice a Desmond che lo ama perché è una brava persona; Desmond dice a Charlie che è un brav'uomo. (Buoni e cattivi) * Desmond vede un orologio che se 1:08. Nella hall di Widmore, il fattorino afferma che la sua consegna è per 815. Nel nascondiglio Sawyer ha una rivista per adulti con un 15° concorso annuale di ragazze. Infine, il luogo dove Desmond e Penny si scattano la foto ha di lato il numero 15. (Numeri) (Tempo) * Desmond trova Charlie proprio mentre canta Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me. ''Desmond, infatti, cercherà di salvare la vita di Charlie. (Salvezza) * Desmond incontra la signora Hawking nel negozio di antiquariato dove cerca di comprare l'anello per Penny. Viene avvertito che egli non deve chiedere il matrimonio altrimenti causerà la fine del mondo. (apocalisse) * Una delle pubblicità durante la partita è della KRONOS che è foneticamente simile a ''khronos, parola greca che significa tempo. (Tempo) ** Kronos è una compagnia che produce orologi. * La società che ha fatto la vernice rossa che Desmond stava usando per dipingere le pareti del suo appartamento era chiamata FUTURE. (Tempo) * Eloise Hawking predice a Desmond che passerà 3 anni della sua vita su di un'isola finché non avrebbe dovuto girare la chiave di sicurezza. (Tempo) * La stanza di Eloise è piena di orologi di vario tipo. (Tempo) * Desmond salva 2 volte la vita a Charlie ma è convinto che quest'ultimo debba morire. (Vita e morte) (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Desmond compra l'anello contro le istruzioni di Eloise, riceve un colpo da Jimmy Lennon originariamente destinato al barista e salva la vita a Charlie 2 volte. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * La signorina Hawking dice a Desmond che le cose nell'universo non accadono per scelta umana, ma perché sono naturalmente supposte. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) Riferimenti culturali , Buddha, and the word "namaste" appear in the painting Desmond sees in Charles Widmore's office. ]] * 20.000 leghe sotto i mari: l'ammiraglio MacCutcheon che Charles Widmore menziona a Desmond è un personaggio di questa miniserie tv del 1997 diretta da Rob Hardy, basato sull'omonimo romanzo del 1870 di Jules Verne, nella quale Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje interpreta un personaggio di nome Cabe Attucks. * Copa del Rey: la partita di calcio mostrata in televisione è in realtà la finale del 1989 di questa competizione tra Barcellona e Real Madrid. Il marcatore è il calciatore Michael Laudrup. * Stephen Hawking: Eloise ha lo stesso cognome di questo fisico che ha scritto libri che trattano della natura dello spazio e di questioni temporali cruciali in questo episodio. * Building a mystery: questa canzone del 1997 di Sarah McLachlan viene trasmessa in sottofondo mentre Desmond si stava preparando per il suo colloquio di lavoro. * Make your own kind of music: questa canzone del 1969 di Cass Elliot viene suonata dal jukebox del bar; si può inoltre sentire negli episodi "Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede", "Alla deriva" e "Si vive insieme, si muore soli". * Risata nel buio: questo romanzo del 1932 di Vladimir Nabokov si trova nel nascondiglio di Sawyer. * Playboy e Penthouse: Il titolo delle riviste pornografiche di Sawyer è PLAYPEN, una contrazione dei titoli di questi periodici. Questo magazine fittizio compare anche in altre serie quali Scrubs - Medici ai primi ferri, Sposati... con figli, I Griffin, That '70s show e Kyle XY. * Wonderwall: Charlie canta questa canzone degli Oasis quando Desmond lo incontra per strada. Quando quest'ultimo gli si avvicina Charlie sta cantando il verso Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me. ''Desmond, infatti, cercherà di salvare la vita di Charlie. I Drive Shaft sono vagamente ispirati agli Oasis. La canzone venne pubblicata nel 1995, un anno prima del flashback. * Namasté, Orso polare e Buddha: nell'ufficio di Charles Widmore sono presenti diversi dipinti che includono questi soggetti. * Il meraviglioso mago di Oz: quando l'Uomo dalle scarpe rosse viene ucciso, le sue gambe con le calzature cremisi spuntano dall'impalcatura come spuntano dalla casa che l'aveva schiacciata le gambe con le pantofole rosso rubino della malvagia strega dell'Est. Tecniche di narrazione * Desmond ha avuto un lucido flashback in cui ha interagito con la signora Hawking ed è il secondo più lungo della serie (il primo episodio in cui è presente è "Vi presento Kevin Johnson" nel quale è più lungo di pochi secondi). * Desmond trova Charlie proprio mentre canta ''Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me. ''Desmond, infatti, cercherà di salvare la vita di Charlie ripetutamente. * Durante il loro incontro all'edificio di Widmore, Charlie insinua che Desmond stia usando delle droghe dicendo che è per quel motivo che loro non ne fanno uso. Charlie diventerà tossicodipendente di eroina dopo questa riunione. * Quando a Desmond cade addosso la lattina di vernice rossa, è visibile sull'etichetta solo il marchio ''FUTURE, suggerendo come questa sia una sequenza di viaggio nel tempo. Analisi della storia * Desmond pensa di chiedere il matrimonio a Penny ma cambia idea. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Charles Widmore menziona la corsa in solitaria di vela in attorno al mondo a cui Desmond poi prenderà parte, e che lo porterà sull'isola. Anche la signora Hawking menziona tale gara. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) * Vengono riprodotti gli eventi della detonazione della botola. (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) * Charlie chiede a Desmond come sapeva che il fulmine li avrebbe colpiti. (Ognuno pensi per sé) * Locke dice a Charlie ed Hurley che Eko è morto. (Il prezzo della vita) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Uno dei quadri di Thomas può essere visto nell'ufficio di Charles Widmore Lo stesso dipinto presente nell'appartamento di Claire e Thomas. (Un figlio) * Il microonde nell'appartamento di Desmond fa lo stesso rumore dell'allarme nella stazione Cigno. Inoltre, nel negozio di Eloise Hawking, il suono del ticchettio degli orologi è simile al suono del macchinario nella sala computer del Cigno. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) * Il primissimo piano dell'occhio di Desmond quando inizia il suo flashback è la stessa inquadratura del suo occhio (con i colori meno saturi) di quando venne presentato per la prima volta. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) * Un dipinto presente nell'ufficio di Widmore contiene la parola Namaste, il saluto usato dal progetto Dharma. (Orientamento) * Viene rivelata l'origine della Fotografia di Desmond. (Orientamento) * Desmond scopre i resti della botola. (Ulteriori istruzioni) Domande senza risposta * Come fa la signora Hawking a conoscere il futuro? * Perché descrive il premere il pulsante come la cosa più importante che Desmond possa fare? Categoria:Episodi della terza stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Desmond